the strong shall be dated
by Saint-Tail02
Summary: Motoko goes on a blind date, what sahll the outcome be? (irrelevant)


Jordan made his way up the Love Hinta household. No flowers or anything. That wasn't  
  
really his nor her style. He was toned 6'2 with hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair.  
  
"Konnichiwa!!!" Su came out a jumped out at him. He barely escaped the death kick she  
  
was about to give him.  
  
"Gah!" he ducked, sending Su flying into the bushes.  
  
"Woah if he can dodge that he can handle Motoko." Sarah said revealing herself from  
  
behind the trees.  
  
"Uh? I could?" he said nervously scratching behind his head and flipped back his  
  
chocolate brown hair.  
  
Sarah circled him carefully examining him.  
  
"Damn he's a Hot one!" she whistled.  
  
"Yup hot like spice!" Su said jumping on his back.  
  
"Awww come'on guys" he said blushing a bit.  
  
Then suddenly Su and Sarah skipped off. 'Ta la laing'  
  
'Huh? Why'd they leave?' before he had a chance for a second thought a swift figure  
  
jumped out in front of him. Like in slow motion he could sense the stainless steel blade  
  
attempt to make a sharp slice at his flesh. Without thinking he ducked flat on the ground.  
  
"Ah so YOU are the one dare oppose me" Motoko pointed her sword in his face just  
  
inches from his nose.  
  
"Oppose? Eh he he you must got it all wrong I'm just here for a friendly date, you know  
  
candle light dinner?? Perhaps.. by the way my name is Jordan" he crossed his eyes at the  
  
sharp point sweat-dropping.  
  
"Look at you, you are weak you do not deserve a date with me"  
  
"What? Come'on Motoko you don't know me"  
  
"Let's make it a duel, If you win you get to date me and If win you leave." She ignored  
  
him and threw a sword at him and he fumbled with it somewhat clumsily.  
  
The stood in the open-air hot spring the steam felt warm and uncomfortable.  
  
'What did I do to deserve this he thought.'  
  
"CUTTING LIGHTNING SLASH TECHNIQUE!!" she yelled lunging at him.  
  
"GAH!" his instinct made him hold his sword out sideways and their swords collided  
  
with a huge CLANK*  
  
"Ah not bad not bad!" she grinned.  
  
"Don't ask how I did that" he said bewildered he wasn't slashed to pieces.  
  
(don't feel too comfortable this is my story I can kill you if I want X3)  
  
They continued they're fighting. He threw out his sword wildly at her and by lucky he  
  
escaped or blocked her attack.  
  
"Mmm free entertainment" Su said chowing down on some bananas watching the fight.  
  
"Who needs cable. Oohhh" Sarah's eyes widened as a piece of Motoko's Kamara fell to  
  
the ground as an old rag.  
  
"Uh oh, I didn't mean it honest Motoko," Yet he couldn't help staring and grinning.  
  
"How dare you!!! You sly! Pervert TRIPLE STRIKE ATTACK!!" twitching madly she  
  
swung at him with all she had.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jordan pleaded dodging all of the attacks.  
  
"Men are soo disgusting!!! ARRGgggg!!!" she was about to deliver another death strike  
  
when she slipped and ended up in the hot spring. SPOLOSH  
  
"Whoa watch it" Jordan ran over to see it she was okay.  
  
She was soaked and continued twitching.  
  
"How. How? Is this my destiny?"  
  
"Here let me help you up" he outstretched a hand to help her but she just turned her head  
  
rejecting his help.  
  
"Go away, see how weak I am" he eyes welled up with tears  
  
"Aww no you're not Motoko that could have happened to anyone, come'on let's go get  
  
something to eat then you'll feel better." He smiled.  
  
She finally took his hand.  
  
After she got out of her wet clothes they went out to dinner and Jordan took  
  
Motoko to a sword show with demonstrations and sparring.  
  
"Ha they are weakling compared to me and my sister."  
  
'At least she's gotten back her confidence' he thought happily.  
  
"Who in this crowd dare to oppose me!" the instructor announced. He was a slim  
  
Japanese looking guy. Who looked no older than 20.  
  
"Ha I do! I've been training for years and my techniques are superior compared to yours"  
  
Motoko grinned.  
  
"Yea Go get em' Motoko" Jordan cheered on  
  
"I don't need your pathetic lucky" she snapped.  
  
"uh.. yes ma'am ^_^0" he sank back into his seat and looked on.  
  
"CUTTing BOULDER TECHNIQUE!!!" Motoko yelled and swung at him with such  
  
might it snapped the wooden stage in half. The crowd gasped and ohhhed'  
  
"Woah not bad" he said flipping in mid air.  
  
Their swords collided with each other constantly and their lightning fast movement was  
  
like a blur to the crowd. CLASH* SNAP* SWWPP* CLSH*Then suddenly Motoko's  
  
sword was slashed out of her hand and stuck straight into the floor.  
  
"Oh oh"  
  
Motoko fell to the ground in defeat.  
  
"You have defeated me" she murmured. Then as she looked up at him her puppy eyes  
  
stared adoring into his.  
  
"What the!!" Jordan crossed his brows in furry.  
  
"Aww you're very strong fair -lady. How about I take you out to dinner I like strong  
  
women?" He winked.  
  
Jordan jumped onto the stage.  
  
"Hey She's my date dude! Plus we just had dinner"  
  
"Who are you?" Motoko questioned Jordan  
  
He face-faulted  
  
"Motoko I'm your date remember!!! Don't you remember me!" he insisted. Yet she  
  
ignored.  
  
"Yes my love whatever you want" she gazed adoringly in the instructor's eyes.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"If you want to win her over you're going to have to beat me at a sword fight." He  
  
grinned insanely.  
  
"FINE!" Jordan accepted pulling out Motoko's sword from the floor. He positioned  
  
himself  
  
"Let's Go!"  
  
He lunged at the instructor and swung at him but he missed and the other guy dodged it  
  
easily.  
  
"Come'on you can do better than that!"  
  
Jordan kept on attacking him but he knew it was useless.  
  
But little did he know Su and Sarah were about to come to the rescue.  
  
"Hmpff we can't let that guy lose" Sarah said.  
  
"Allow me" Su point a Bazooka at the other guy.  
  
"Ohh sweet!"  
  
KAPLOW! It send a giant plum flying towards the instructor's head and collided with a  
  
KAPLOP!!. He dizzily fell to the ground.  
  
The crowd cheered for Jordan.  
  
"Gee what weird luck, Moko now do you remember?"  
  
"Oh my how brave so strong" Motoko made gogglely eyes again.  
  
"Aww gee thans.."  
  
"Oh dear are you okay" Motoko had ran to that other guy instead.  
  
"WHAT!!" Jordan face-faulted again.  
  
"But I won so I claim you.." he sniffed a bit.  
  
She continued to ignore him and carried the other guy away to tend to the bump on his  
  
head and left even more mental injuries on Jordan.  
  
"This sucks" he threw the sword down angrily in defeat. "Arrgg!!"  
  
"Oh well" Sarah suddenly appeared.  
  
"Hey date me instead I won't turn you down like Motoko" Su snuggled near him.  
  
He sighed.  
  
"I give up" He left and took Sarah and Su out for Ice-cream instead.  
  
The End~ 


End file.
